Multi-product containers are known in the art. They are typically used to ship or contain related products. For example, in the food industry, the various products may be pieces of chicken or other meats combined with containers for sauce or other seasoning material. Containers of this style typically have one container region for a first product and another container region for a second product.
There are several problems with the current designs. Initially, the current designs are overly complex to manufacture, are not structurally sound, or both. Also, the current designs typically are not leak or sift proof and therefore are limited in application. Finally, the current designs typically do not have top panels that cover all of the regions containing product. As such, the current design applications are limited by the container's failure to provide a sanitary barrier over all of the products within the container.